


That ABO Office AU No-One Asked For

by LamaraLily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, M/M, Omega Stiles, Steter Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamaraLily/pseuds/LamaraLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles already had hard enough of a time being the only omega intern in the office. How much worse could it get? Oh yeah.... </p>
<p>He was in love with his boss. </p>
<p>He was also stuck under a table really close to that said boss's crotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That ABO Office AU No-One Asked For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laisserais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisserais/gifts).



> This is a fic written for the ever patient laisserais! I do want to apologize again to you. This isn’t the ABO fic I first wrote for you, that one is lost to my computer’s fury. I couldn’t bring myself to write the same fic over again so I had to come up with something different. I’m so sorry if this isn’t anything you wanted. This may or may not have ended being something around 8k full of story and plot but I know I won’t finish that for probably another week. I wanted to give you something that could be enjoyed by itself. I'm sure what you really want is what happens right after. I do promise when my entire fic is finished I’ll gift it to you for being patient! (as long as you would like it.) 
> 
> Happy Holidays! :)

~

 

Lone Wolf Fashion was a high scale fashion industry centered in San Francisco that Stiles had been working at for the past few weeks. Being the only omega intern was a bitch, but since it was Stiles he obviously made things more difficult for himself by adding emotions into play.

 Stiles was in love with his boss. Like holy shit… It was probably just his impending heat but holy fucking shit…. Peter fucking Hale had stolen his heart and was playing it like a harp. All his fucking “Good Boy” shit and the way he had grabbed Stiles at the Christmas party had melted all his feelings.

 Then to tell him that he didn’t care! Where did he get the right to tell Stiles to go fuck off with another alpha who wasn’t Peter! He was a blushing virgin and yet Peter didn’t seem to understand that he was the one he wanted. Instead he just shrugged him off like every other suitor he had probably had in his life.

 

 

The trip to the office was hell for Stiles. His mind kept swarming with Peter fucking Hale. He had bought him hundreds maybe even more than a thousand dollars in clothes that he “approved” of, yet he can tell Stiles that he doesn’t care. He flipped out at Derek because he wanted a fucking dance and then got pissed when Stiles had to practically drag his ass out of the party, yet Peter still could say he didn’t care. He asked Stiles to dinner and because Stiles was a goddamn idiot, he made Peter think he didn’t want to do anything with him because he was trying to play it cool.

 He’d show him. Oh, he’d fucking show him. He’d show him what he wanted, and he’d make sure Peter knew if for damn sure. He just wasn’t sure how yet.

 

 

Peter was scheduled for a meeting with the other directors at 11 today which meant Stiles had a boring and easy job the entire day. Stiles was preparing the room like he had been told how to do. He had set out all the portfolios, filled the glasses with water, and set up the presentation. He was done with everything when he managed to knock one of the cups with pencils off and onto the floor. He watched the cup roll under the large desk and he sighed in defeat. Seriously, he couldn’t catch a break.

Stiles got onto his hands and knees and started picking up the pencils while silently cursing all his bad luck. He had to crawl under the desk to get the stupid cup. He almost slammed his head on the desk when he heard the door open and someone walk in.

Holy shit…. He was suppose to be gone and out of here a long time ago… He could always come out now and just admit that he took a long time to do the work and then managed to drop a cup and scatter everything on top of it. The longer he stayed under the desk, the weirder it would be to come out. Thankfully the large table was made up of individual desks so no one could really see under the table unless they got on their hands and knees to look.

Of course, whoever was in here was going to sit at the desk he was under… The dark navy suit pants and dress shoes were undeniable. If he couldn’t tell by the clothes, the thick spicy scent gave it away. Peter Hale was sitting with his crotch about a foot in front of Stiles. The omega felt his heart rate accelerate as he watched Peter find a comfortable position in the chair. Stiles was amazed he hadn’t caught the omega scent just below him. He got a little braver as the minutes wore by. Crawling forward, he made his way inches from Peter’s crotch.

A sudden, terrible, extremely terrible, idea popped into his head. It would most likely end with his death. There was a good 98% possibility. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about the consequences. A sudden undeniable urge flooded through his body – fuck his impending heat.

He reached out both hands and placed them gently on Peter’s knees. The older man froze in place. His whole lower body was tense and rigid as Stiles slowly scooted his hands further up his thighs while parting the legs enough so he could slide his body between them.

“What the hell do you think your doing Stiles?” The question was asked as if Stiles was trying to sneak candy out of someone’s desk, not like he was trying to steal a dick (which he totally was doing.) Peter hadn’t scooted out so he could look at him, just stayed in place like nothing was wrong. Instead of answering Stiles reached forward and nosed the slight bulge in Peter’s crotch. Peter let out a soft gasp and his muscles twitched as his legs attempted to automatically close themselves.

“Stiles?” His voice had a slight quake to it but Stiles wouldn’t have noticed unless he hadn’t been focused on Peter completely. Yet again Stiles just ran his nose along the fabric in front of him in answer. He was drowning in Peter’s scent and he was loving every second of it.

Stiles tentatively opened his mouth and blew hot air on the fabric. Again, Peter’s muscles twitched in his thighs. He was dead. Stiles was dead and he couldn’t give two fucks at the moment. Growing bolder, he opened his mouth and ran a tongue on the silky fabric of Peter’s crotch. He traced the bulge in front of him and he heard a slight hitch in the breathing above.

Stiles pushed his face closer so he could mouth the hardening bulge in Peter’s trousers. Peter was doing nothing to stop the ministrations so Stiles reached forward to grab the zipper with his teeth. He was managing to pull down the zipper a few centimeters every tug. This seemed so much easier when porn stars did it…. And sexier…

Suddenly he was cuffed on the side of the head from Peter’s hand that had miraculously appeared from nowhere. The hand rested on the thigh next to him and he inched backwards to rub at his aching ear. He was tempted to fucking bite Peter’s dick when he heard the door to the boardroom open and voices filter in.

He was fucking doomed. Peter was going to out him right there and then and he’d be fired instantly. He was surprised when Peter did nothing but greet the other directors. A glance backwards showed that heels and dress shoes alike lined the entire table.

“Thank you for all showing up. Obviously we all know we are going over the spring releases that we are presented with today. You all presented three pieces for the portfolio so we will be discussing each of those today.” That was definitely Derek’s voice.

Stiles rolled his eyes and groaned internally. He was going to be stuck here forever. He obviously wasn’t finishing what he was planning anytime soon. He sat back on his haunches and leaned his cheek to rest against Peter’s thigh. Maybe he could take a little nap while they all worked.

He had closed his eyes for maybe five minutes when Peter jiggled the thigh he was currently resting on. He stared blankly at the hand resting a few inches in front of his face, unsure on what that was about. Maybe his thigh had fallen asleep? Stiles rolled his shoulders before resting his cheek on the other thigh. Peter yet again jiggled him off.

  
Stiles was starting to get a little irritated by this point. Peter had to be a fucking asshole to make him curl up on the floor in this cramped space. Peter’s hand moved and tangled fingers into the omega’s hair. Peter slowly started moving Stiles’s head towards his crotch. Stiles noticed that the bulge was beginning to strain against the blue fabric. 

Peter didn’t stop until the omega’s nose was pressed almost into the fabric. Only when Stiles seemed to not be moving back did he untangle his fingers from the brown hair. Stiles could hear one of the directors droning on in the background.

Peter’s thighs squeezed him gently before relaxing again. Did Peter really want him to continue? With others in the room? Oh! He was on. Stiles was going to make Peter squirm. He was going to make him embarrass himself in this stupid meeting.

Stiles yet again resumed unzipping Peter’s pants with his teeth. He didn’t have far to go and apparently it didn’t make much of a sound in the room since the director droned on about how high-wasted skirts were a thing now. He had finished unzipping Peter’s fly and sadly had to use his hands to unbutton the pants. While still buttoned, his dress slacks didn’t allow enough room to delve deeper into the clothing to find the real prize.

Stiles began mouthing the material again as his thin fingers deftly pulled apart the satin material to unearth black boxer briefs. His thin fingers worked their way through material to skin. When Peter’s cock was free Stiles had to hold in his own gasp. He had never seen something so massive. Scott was the only alpha he had seen nude but he didn’t even compare to this. Not that Scott was small but holy hell Peter had a fucking tank hiding in his trousers.

Stiles tentatively swiped his tongue over the tip. The taste was salty but there was a hint of spice that was solely Peter. He lifted Peter’s member so he could reach the base and mouth at the alpha’s balls. No hair graced the tan skin. Figures. Peter must have been slouching more than when he had started if Stiles could reach the other’s sack. He stopped to give himself a little grin. He was winning. He was actually surprised that Peter hadn’t made a sound so far. He’d change that: he _was_ known for having quite a mouth on him.

Stiles ran his tongue slowly from the base to the top of the shaft, trying to pleasure Peter in ways he knew he’d lose his own cool. He felt the tightening of the thigh muscles his hands were resting on.

“Peter. Would you tell us about why you think that adding vests and taking away the suit coat is better for our spring collection?” Derek’s voice interrupted Stiles mid-stroke.

There was a pause and Stiles was waiting to hear Peter lose his composure. He twirled his tongue around the tip in languid, purposeful movements, just so his victory could be so much sweeter.

“Of course. I think that the vest could possibly be used in both men’s and women’s dressier fashion. If you look at page 2…” Stiles stopped listening. How could this man not even stutter when he was giving the man good head? Stiles gently touched his lips to the tip of Peter’s cock.

“Vests are seen as fashionable already and with our label…” Nothing… No reaction… Peter still continued like normal. Fine then…

Stiles tortuously dragged his lips down the shaft and brought them back to the tip. He felt the muscles around him twitch but that was the only reaction he received. He licked his lips and stuck the tip in his mouth. He slowly inched the shaft further into his mouth, waiting to see if there was any reaction.

“I agree that high-wasted dress pants that director Reed suggested would look very attractive with the vest – hngh.” Stiles was upset that the alpha was still ignoring him so he suddenly shoved Peter’s cock as far as it could go in his mouth and began swiping his tongue around the shaft. That was what had broke Peter’s speech.

“I apologize. I had a muscle cramp. Now where were we?” Peter started rambling on again about the three designs he had submitted. Stiles had hollowed his cheeks so he could go down further. He slowly began to work his way up and down Peter’s shaft.

Another person was speaking now. Stiles could feel Peter’s cock leaking slowly into his mouth. He was so close! He picked up his pace a little bit and made his tongue work up and down the shaft in rhythm. Suddenly Peter’s hand gripped the back of his head. Peter’s fingers tangled in his hair as he began to force Stiles’s head down. He was forcing Stiles to pick up the pace even faster. He was careful to not bang his head on the table while still trying to continue his ministrations.

Peter’s cock was leaking even more now. Determination hit Stiles like a train. He prepared himself and pushed his face all the way to the base. He could feel his gag reflex telling him no but he had always been great at repressing it. He pulled his mouth back to the tip and went down all the way again. He could feel Peter’s fingers tightening in his hair. Stiles continued to deep-throat Peter until Peter’s hand suddenly kept him from going up again.

Stiles heard a small intake of breath and suddenly Peter was spilling in his mouth. He swallowed it all before pulling back to catch his own breath silently. He was in awe. Peter was just given a blowjob and climaxed and the only sound he made was a fucking gasp!?! The meeting was still going on! No one even noticed this man getting his brain blown out by Stiles’s amazing mouth. This. Man. Was. A. Fucking. God…

The alpha’s scent was strong around him. It was probably the strength of Peter’s scent that made everyone else unaware of his presence under the table. He quickly tucked the now limp cock back into the boxer briefs. Peter could button and zip his own pants after the stupid meeting was over.

Stiles sighed softly and rested his head back on Peter’s thigh. He was still stuck here until after the meeting. Peter’s hand came to rest on his head and started to rub circles into his scalp. With Peter’s hand running through his hair he found himself dozing off.

 

  
“Thank you for the meeting everyone. I know it was quick, we just had to get all that done. You’re all dismissed. Have a nice lunch.” Stiles jumped back into alertness when people started leaving.

“Peter…” Stiles heart suddenly stopped when he heard Derek’s voice. “We need to discuss this later today…” A deep growl erupted from the other Hale’s throat at the end of the sentence.

“I can probably schedule you in.” Stiles could almost see the devilish smirk on Peter’s face as he most likely rose his brow in a challenge.

Derek only growled before slamming the door shut. Stiles could feel his heart start to speed up on the thought of Peter confronting him. He was fucking boned…

Peter began clicking his tongue against his teeth as he buttoned and zipped himself up. “You’ve been a bad boy Stiles…” He scooted back his chair so he could grab Stiles’s shirt collar to pull him forward until he was almost on the man’s lap.

 “Do you know what happens to boy’s who’ve been bad?”

 “N-no….” Brown eyes were wide in unconcealed terror. This was it. He was going to be murdered in this fucking room and probably left under the desk. Suddenly Peter pulled him up so he was sitting on the man’s lap.

 “No, what?”

 “No, sir.”

 A crooked smirk pulled at Peter’s lips.

 “Bad boys get punished in my office.”

 

Stiles gulped and his breathing increased. He was fucked…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it even if it's not what you were looking for! 
> 
> Have a wonderful Christmas/Holiday!
> 
> If interested the full story is started [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6060223/chapters/13892731)


End file.
